


The Curious Incidents of the Wolves in the Nighttime

by sapphirescribe



Series: Mating Games [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Scent Marking, but mostly crack, marking territory, public urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-09
Packaged: 2018-01-24 03:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1589420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff is looking through his deputies' incident reports when he notices an interesting trend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Curious Incidents of the Wolves in the Nighttime

**Author's Note:**

> The first bonus challenge in this year's Mating Games was to show or tell a report that came across the Sheriff's desk. I was really tempted to go with something in the public nudity realm, but figured there'd be enough other people who did that. So I went with a different kind of public indecency...

The sheriff is going through the incident logs for the previous month when he notices a startling trend. Take away the drunk and disorderlies, and there was a surprising amount of public urination happening in such a small town.

  * Sunday, March 2, 8:37am, unidentified male caught urinating on the Beacon Hills High lacrosse field goalie box; perpetrator was pursued on foot, but evaded officers.
  * Wednesday, March 5, 11:14pm, unidentified male caught urinating outside Jungle night club; perpetrator pursued on foot, but evaded arrest when he jumped to the fire escape and scaled the building.
  * Saturday, March 8, 3:32am, unidentified female discovered urinating on the Boyd residence lawn; when pursued, suspect ran into the woods behind the house to evade capture.



The list went on: 14 incidents in the month, all with increasingly impressive escapes.

Calling up previous months' reports, the trend continues. At least a dozen episodes of public urination a month for the last sixteen months. It's not until he gets a text from Stiles that he gets an idea. He pulls up a lunar calendar on his computer and, yup, three incidents alone on Friday the 16th, the night of the full moon.

_You gonna be home for dinner?_

_Stiles, are your friends peeing around town on purpose?_

His phone rings a moment later. "Umm… That depends. How many of them have you caught?"

"Just tell them to be a little less obvious. I get that it's their territory, _everyone _knows it's their territory. But if my officers catch them marking it again, I'm going to arrest them myself, with or without evidence."__

__"Ten-four, daddio._ _

__"And if any of them pee on my lawn, I _will_ test out Argent's bullets."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a horrible bastardization of [The Curious Incident of the Dog in the Night-Time](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Curious_Incident_of_the_Dog_in_the_Night-Time) which is a really marvelous book and has nothing to do with werewolves or pee. I actually do feel kind of bad about usurping this title, but once I thought of it I knew I wouldn't come up with anything better.


End file.
